Wherever You Will Go
by Akanesi
Summary: Pre Journey's End. Rose, trapped in the parallel universe, praying to be returned. "I wish I could travel through time and space in a small wooden box." Rose's POV, obviously. Reviews returned.


_So lately, been wondering who will be there to take my place.  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face._

Who will replace me, now that I'm no longer with you? You'll need someone. You can never be on your own. You're made to have someone with you to share in the wonders of the universe. You need someone's hand to hold, someone to laugh with, and someone to talk to. You need a companion. And now it's not me.

_  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all.  
Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own?  
_

Without someone to guide you, help you, make sure you don't cross the line and destroy everything what will become of you? Will you find that you can stop yourself or will you fall, far and fast, until you can no longer see the sky or feel the sun, until you can't feel anything but the darkness closing in?

_  
If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go.  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go._

I wish so much that I could return to you. I wish I could hear you laugh, feel your hand in mine; watch as you save worlds. I wish I could travel through time and space in a small wooden box.

_And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday_

And maybe, just maybe, I'll find my way back to you. Against all odds, against all predictions. But it's not impossible; nothing's impossible, just a bit unlikely.

_  
To watch you, to guard you,  
__through the darkest of your days._

Because I want to be there for you. I can feel the darkness coming, spreading from world to world, bleeding through the realities, everywhere and every when is growing dark. And you need me with you.

_  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all.  
Well then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you.  
_

If I search and search maybe I'll find the person who can take me back to you. Maybe I can find the Doctor in this reality and maybe his people weren't destroyed and he can take me back. Maybe.

_  
If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go.  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.  
_

And then I'll be with you again. And I can keep my promise. My promise of forever.

_  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love  
_

My heart is bursting. I need you. My hope is failing. I need you. My love will always burn. I need you.

_  
I know now, just quite how my life and love might still go on.  
In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time._

I know that you'll remember me forever. I'll always hold a place in your heart and in your mind. But I worry: if you can remember me that well, you could pretend I was there and not miss me at all. But if that makes you happy then I'm pleased because that's what drives me on. That you're alive and that you've found someone else. And that you're happy. But if I could find a way back to you, I would. I would fight and fight and fight to see you again. I would stop at nothing to be with you. And if that happens I'm never gonna leave you.

_  
If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go.  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.  
_

But I doubt I will see you again. You say the walls have closed and I won't, however much I love you, destroy two universes to see you. I'm angry that it's turned out like this but I just can't anymore. I won't kill.

_  
If I could turn back time.  
I'll go wherever you will go._

The number of times I have wished, the number of times I have dreamed of going back. Of not leaping for the lever, of not letting my fingers slip; of the lever not even moving back in the first place.

_  
If I could make you mine.  
I'll go wherever you will go._

I just wish that I could have heard you say the words because then they would have been real. They would have been fact. It might have hurt more but I would have believed. Because you don't lie. You never lie. You say what you mean and you mean it well.

_  
I'll go wherever you will go._

But I won't see you again I think.

I wish you well, Doctor.

Fly out between the stars, find someone else, find home.

Forget me, Doctor.

Don't hurt.


End file.
